Lisia księżniczka
by LaurieJanuary
Summary: Legenda mówi, że wioskę gnębi czarownica, którą tylko ktoś obcy może zabić. Mieszkańcy boją się jej i modlą o kogoś, kto ich ocali.


**Lisia księżniczka**

Odnalezienie leśnej chatki wymagało więcej wysiłku, niż się początkowo wydawało, ale po kilku kilometrach spaceru czarnowłosy mężczyzna w oliwkowym kimonie zobaczył niewielki, drewniany domek. Obnażył miecz i ostrożnie zbliżył się do budynku wyczulony na każdy dźwięk. Nie zamierzał dać się zaskoczyć.

Gdy wszedł do środka, nic nie wskazywało na czyjąkolwiek obecność. Dopiero w drugiej izbie znalazł mieszkańca tego miejsca. Nie tego się jednak spodziewał.

Na materacu leżała młoda dziewczyna o jasnych włosach, lisich uszach i ogonie. Ubrana była w proste, granatowe kimono o długich rękawach przewiązane czarnym obi. Była bardzo piękna. Spała spokojnie plecami do niego, więc mógł zobaczyć jedynie jej profil, gdy się zbliżył.

Brunet rozejrzał się po izbie, jakby czegoś szukał. W jego bursztynowych oczach skrzyło się niezadowolenie, bo mieszkańcy wioski o tym nie wspominali. Po powrocie będzie miał z nimi do pogadania.

Jego uwagę zwrócił ruch – dziewczyna się obudziła. Gdy tylko dostrzegła obcego mężczyznę, skuliła się w sobie, jakby oczekując ciosu.

– Ty jesteś czarownicą dręczącą mieszkańców wioski? – zapytał bez ogródek.

– Czarownicą? Tu nie ma żadnej czarownicy, panie.

Brunet dostrzegł łańcuch zwisający z posłania. Z jednej strony przytwierdzony był do podłogi, z drugiej do bransolety na nodze dziewczyny.

– To ona cię uwięziła? Nie musisz się obawiać. Mieszkańcy wioski poprosili o zabicie czarownicy. Przy okazji cię uwolnię.

– Zmylili cię, panie. Od lat jestem tu tylko ja i to mnie chcą się pozbyć.

Przyjrzał się jej uważniej. Nie wyczuł w jej słowach kłamstwa, poza tym sposób, w jaki się kuliła, oznaczał, że chce schować jakieś rany.

– Jak ci na imię? – zapytał.

– Nie mam imienia. Mieszkańcy wioski nazywają mnie po prostu kitsune.

– Dlaczego chcą twojej śmierci?

– Z powodu klątwy. Osiemnaście lat temu do wioski przybył potężny ayakashi, Lisi Król i porwał moją matkę. Gdy wróciła, była brzemienna, a na wioskę spadła klątwa Lisiego Króla. Gdy skończę siedemnaście lat, przybędzie po mnie i zniszczy wioskę.

– Więc dlaczego sami cię nie zabili?

– Lisi Król postawił warunki. Jeśli zginę z ręki kogoś z mieszkańców, wioska zostanie zniszczona. Stanie się tak również, jeśli zginęłabym przed ukończeniem siedemnastego roku życia. Musieli mnie znosić przez te wszystkie lata. Zamknęli mnie tutaj po śmierci mojej matki, dokarmiali, ale byłam dla nich utrapieniem. Dziś kończę siedemnaście lat. Mam pecha, bo pojawił się obcy, którego poprosili o zabicie mnie.

Spuściła głowę. Była pogodzona z losem i nie zamierzała się buntować. Zlękła się, gdy mężczyzna odgarnął jej kilka kosmyków z twarzy.

– Nie bój się.

– Mam prośbę. Jeśli spojrzysz przez to okno – wskazała – ujrzysz wzgórze. Zawsze marzyłam, żeby zobaczyć stamtąd zachód słońca. Możesz tyle dla mnie zrobić? Nie ucieknę, obiecuję.

Przez chwilę na nią patrzył, czując buzujący w krwi gniew. Został okłamany, żeby zrobił dla wioski czarną robotę. Opowieść o czarownicy była bujdą i pewnie ktoś inny nawet by nie zapytał, tylko zabił tę biedną dziewczynę.

Odsunął się od niej i machnął mieczem. Przerażona zamknęła oczy, ale nie doczekała się ciosu. Gdy podniosła powieki, ujrzała, że łańcuch został przecięty. Była wolna.

– Nie morduję niewinnych kobiet – orzekł. – Nie ma możliwości, żebym to zrobił. Chodź ze mną. Ochronię cię przed mieszkańcami wioski i Lisim Królem.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę i uśmiechnął się. Kitsune wahała się przez kilka chwil, ale jakoś ufała temu nieznajomemu. Był lepszą osobą niż mieszkańcy wioski, którzy odnosili się do niej niegrzecznie, obcesowo i dręczyli ją z byle powodu. Właśnie dlatego podała mu dłoń i pozwoliła pomóc sobie wstać. Szła za nim ufnie, nie pytając o cel.

Brunet zaprowadził ją na skraj wioski do jednej z gospód. Dziewczyna oniemiała, dostrzegając niewielkie ayakashi pijące sake i w ogóle się z tym niekryjące. Gdy ich zauważono, zrobił się rumor.

– Drugi, gdzie ty znowu łazisz? – zapytał blondyn bez szyi.

Jego głowa unosiła się kilka centymetrów nad resztą ciała.

– Wybacz, Kubinashi. Miałem coś do zrobienia. Kejoro, możesz się nią zająć?

Piękna ayakashi o bujnych, brązowych włosach w różowym kimonie spojrzała na zlęknioną kitsune.

– Oczywiście, Rihan-sama.

– Dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? – zapytała jasnowłosa.

– A, wybacz. Nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Rihan Nura, Drugi Dowódca Klanu Nura. Zaopiekujemy się tobą.

– Ale ja jestem...

Rihan uśmiechnął się.

– Tak się składa, że również jestem ayakashi tylko w połowie. Nie musisz się bać, tu cię nikt nie skrzywdzi, Kin.

– Kin?

– Powiedziałaś, że nie masz imienia. Kin do ciebie pasuje. Nie podoba ci się?

– Nie, po prostu... Dziękuję, Rihan-sama. Zrobiłeś dla mnie bardzo wiele.

– Klan Nura opiekuje się słabszymi ayakashi. Od teraz będzie twoim domem.

Obrócił się do wyjścia.

– Dokąd ty się znowu wybierasz, Drugi? – zapytał Kubinashi.

– Muszę rozmówić się z mieszkańcami, którzy dybią na życie Kin. Kejoro, zostawiam ci ją pod opieką.

Kin została częścią Klanu Nura. Szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z wieloma jego członkami i poczuła prawdziwe szczęście. Nawet Lisi Król nie był już dla niej zagrożeniem.


End file.
